Cambio de cuerpos
by Sakura-Gaara-15
Summary: Cuando se pide un deseo, tienes que tratar de especificarlo bien porque si no, se puede cumplir de la manera que menos esperas…
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio de cuerpos**

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otros de mis locos fics

Sumari: Cuando se pide un deseo, tienes que tratar de especificarlo bien porque si no, se puede cumplir de la manera que menos esperas…

-Bla Bla- Diálogos

-"Bla Bla"- Pensamientos

//Flash Back//: Recuerdos (Depende de cómo se va desarrollando la historia veo si pongo o no)

(Yo: Bla bla): Comentarios míos

Capítulo 1:

Una chica de pelo lacio y castaño claro que le legaba a la mitad de la espalda con ojos color verde, su nombre era Kelly, de unos 18 años recién cumplidos estaba sentada en su cama pensando. Ella actualmente vivía sola porque cuando tenía 5 años, su madre dejo a ella y su padre por otro, después de eso su padre hizo de padre y madre para que su hija no se sintiera sola, Ya cuando tenía 12 años él cayó enfermo y murió a los pocos días dejándole todo a su hija, ella se puso muy triste y ya nadie la podía consolar, pero un día alguien le dijo que su padre, no le gustaría ver a su única hija triste por eso se esforzó en criarla y tratando de que esté feliz, ese día ella juró que ya no lloraría y que dejaría que su padre descanse en paz.

-"Espero que estés bien"- Pensó mirando la chica mirando el techo y se quedó mirando la ventana, ya era de noche. Se quedó así por un buen rato hasta que vio una estrella fugaz a ella se le iluminaron los ojos y salta de la cama de la alegría-"¿Qué puedo pedir? Pediría que mi padre vuelva conmigo… pero yo dije que lo dejaría descansar ¡Se me ocurrió algo!"- Piensa muy contenta, junta sus manos y…- Deseo estar con Akatsuki- Después de eso ve como desaparece esa estrella, luego cena, se da un baño, se pone el pijama y se duerme profundamente en su cama abrazando la foto de su adorado padre.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y sintió que su cama estaba dura y algo fría, se levantó y miró a su alrededor- ¡Esta no es mi habitación! ¿Dónde estoy?- Camina un poco y se acerca a un lago mira su reflejo y pega un grito muy fuerte- "¡Esta no soy yo! ¿¡Qué me paso!?"-Piensa totalmente impactada por lo que veía, ella estaba en el cuerpo de un chico pelirrojo, ojos miel y que aparentaba tener 17 años que ella sabía bien quien era- ¿Y ahora qué hago? No era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando pedí ese deseo- Se levanta lo más calmada que pudo, con las piernas temblando de la impresión, y se empezó a adentrar en el bosque caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Cuando estaba más tranquila escuchó que alguien se acercaba poniéndola peor que cuando descubrió que ese no era su cuerpo y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

-Sempai- No le contestó- Deidara-Sempai- No obtuvo nada- Sempai, smepai, sempai, sempai, sempai, sempai, sempai, seampai- Insistía uno que llevaba una máscara

No aguantando mas y con una vena en la sien- ¿¡Que quieres Tobi, hun!?- Le contesta por fin el rubio

-¡Tobi es un buen chico!-

-¿Para eso me molestas, un?- Dijo muy ¿Amable?

-Hai-

El rubio se enoja mucho y lo manda a volar con su arte

-"¡Son ellos!"- Sin querer hace un poco de ruido-"Ups"-

-¿¡Quién está ahí, hun!?-

-"Me descubrieron, tendré que salir"- Y sale de su escondite

El rubio se había quedado paralizado al ver a alguien que fue muy importante para él y que había muerto, pero ahora estaba frente a él- ¿Danna? P…pp…pe...pero ¿No te avían asesinado?- Apenas podía hablar mientras se acercaba muy lentamente

-…- Kelly no tenía idea que decir, y se quedó ahí parada ¿Cómo haría para explicarle?

-¡Sasori no Danna!- Corre hacia él mejor dicho "ella" y la abrasa con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Estaba muy triste! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! Pero ahora estas vivo…-

-Deidara…- Solo atinó a decir- El que estaba muerto no era yo era unas de mis marionetas- le mintió porque ¿Qué más le podía decir?

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros luego, hun?-

-Pues… porque- Trataba de idear una escusa

-¡Ya no importa! ¡Ahora estás con nosotros! ¡Volvamos a la cueva, hun!- Decía con mucha alegría Deidara

-"Pobre… me da mucha lástima, está muy contento, encima que lo estoy engañando, pero no tengo otra opción"- Piensa la chica- Por cierto… ¿Quién era el que estaba contigo?- Actuó un poco para no ser sospechosa

-El idiota que te remplazó- Kelly fingió un poco de enojo- ¡Pero ahora estas aquí, hun!- Y se fueron juntos a el escondite montados en una de las creaciones de el artista

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado a todos... ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Ni yo lo se XD ¡Dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambio de cuerpos**

¡Les dejo el cap.! ¡Gracias por los que me dejan reviews!

Sumari: Cuando se pide un deseo, tienes que tratar de especificarlo bien porque si no, se puede cumplir de la manera que menos esperas…

-Bla Bla- Diálogos

-"Bla Bla"- Pensamientos

//Flash Back//: Recuerdos (Depende de cómo se va desarrollando la historia veo si pongo o no)

(Yo: Bla bla): Comentarios míos

Capítulo 2:

-¡OiGAAAAANN! ¡Vengan les tengo una sorpresa, hun!-

-Deidara no grites tanto- Dice la pobre chica que ahora esta sorda

-¿Es dinero?- Aparece repentinamente Kakuzu

-¿Qué quieres "#%€& rubia?- Imagínense quien es

-¿Trajiste al Kyuubi?- Salió Pein de la nada

-¿Un perrito?- Entró Tobi todo lleno de ramas después de haber caído lejos… lejos… donde el rubio lo había mandado

-No me importa-Itachi

-¡Oh! ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! ¡Un pez que lo vamos a llamar Nemo!- Kisame

-¿Una persona para que me la coma?- Dice la planta andante

Konan solo miraba las respuestas sin sentido de sus compañeros

-No algo mucho mejor ¡A Danna!-

-Pero… ¿Pinocho no había muerto? Mira que te voy a romper el #"$€% yo soy el único inmortal aquí-

-Solo me hacen perder el tiempo- Dice Itachi y se retira

-Sasori me lo explicó todo el que estaba muerto ahí no era Danna, si no una de sus marionetas, hun ¿No es así?- Mira a su supuesto maestro

-Ehhh… s…si- Estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Quién no se sentiría así si algunos la miraban no con muy buena cara?

-"Mmm…"- El enmascarado en este caso Madara tenía sospechas de que su actitud era algo extraña

-Entonces… te pondré devuelta con Deidara pero también vas a estar con Tobi- Pein lo señala para que supiera quién era

-"¿Me van a obligar a hacer misiones? No se luchar, no sé usar armas, manejar marionetas ¡Y no soy capaz de lastimar a ningún ser viviente!"- Pensaba preocupada- Disculpe líder…- Dice un poco asustada por lo que le iba a decir, no sabía cómo reaccionaría- Pero… no podré hacer misiones en un tiempo porque tengo que hacerme unos ajustes porque salí un poco mal por la última batalla que tuve antes de venir- Se excusó

Si la mirada matara a alguien ella ya estaría muerta- Recupérate rápido- Le ordenó muy "Amablemente" Mientras lanzaba otra exclusivamente para ella que decía "O te mataré"

-"Eso… sí que me dio miedo"-

-¡Danna está vivo! ¡Danna está vivo!- Didara deba saltitos de alegría alrededor del supuesto Sasori mientras tenía un gota muy grande en la cabeza. En solo un segundo Tobi se había unido a su sempai-"Sabía que Deidara extrañaba a Sasori, pero esto es demasiado"- Kelly se sentía un poco mal por estarlo engañando-"¿Qué pasará cuando descubran que no soy Sasori? Espera… eso no me conviene" ¡AAA! ¡Estoy metida en un gran lío!-

Todos se pararon en seco y la miraron- ¿Qué problema?- Todos- *_¿Metida?*_-

-Upss…" ¡No hablé en vos alta! ¡Encima me van a creer gay!"- La chica empieza decir incoherencias como "Si… porque… eso… y lo otro… además… me afectó…" porque no sabía cómo enmendar lo que había hecho y nadie le entendía nada hasta que opto por decir que estaba cansada/o y por eso decía cualquier cosa y todos se fueron sin nada más interesante que hacer menos Dediara y Tobi que la seguían llenando de preguntas a la pobre chica que le rezaba a Jashin para que dejaran el interrogatorio

-Sempai… Tobi esta aburrido ¡Juguemos!-

-No, hun-

-Demo… Tobi es un buen chico-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver, hun?-

-Tobi no sabe ¡Él es un buen chico!-

Deidara lo estaba por mandar a volar- ¿Ah? ¿Danna qué haces ahí?- Dice mirando que su maestro estaba agachado detrás del sofá mirando a todos lados muy atento

-Me escondo de Itachi, me da miedo, parece que quiere matarme-

-¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a Itachi? Si siempre te ha visto con esa mirada asesina- Aparece Kisame con un balde de agua

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces con eso?- Pregunta Kelly para cambiar de tema

-Es que le voy tirar este balde de agua helada a Hidan porque no tengo nada que hacer- Le responde muy animado

Todos veían como se dirigía al peliblanco con el pesado y gigantesco balde y se lo hace en la cabeza

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza tiburonsín de #"$€)(&? ¡Jashin te castigará! ¡Ven aquí para que te corte en pedacitos con mi guadaña!- Dice persiguiendo al azulado con su arma

-"¿Aquí así se divierten, matándose unos a otros?"- Le suena el celular que por alguna razón lo tenía guardado en su capa ¿Cómo es que su celular llegó a la capa de un ex-akatsuki?

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- Estaban todos como alterados y atentos a ese sonido

Cuando lo intentó apagar tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta se le calló

-¿Qué es eso lo que está sonando? ¿Es de valor?- Pregunta Kakuzu con agarrándolo

-¿Qué hacía en tu bolsillo Sasori?- Preguntó Itachi que apareció así como nada, la pobre chica se pego un susto que casi se muere

-Contesta- Le ordenó Pein

-Pues… me lo encontré-

-Vengan todos menos tú Sasori- Otra orden por Pein

-Todos se fueron a otra habitación dejando a Kelly algo extrañada ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-¿No creen que Sasori está extraño?- Pregunta Konan

-Hai- Respondieron todos menos el rubio de ojos azules

-Ahora le tiene miedo a Itachi- Dice Kisame

-Sí, cuando Tobi le agarró la mano para ir a jugar se puso rojo ¿Pero si no se puede enfermar?- Agrega Tobi inocente

-Eso no es verdad… ¡Danna está igual que siempre! ¡Y si no les gusta que esté aquí no se los perdonaré, hun!- Y se va muy enojado y a la vez triste

-Sempai… ¡Tobi está con usted!- Y se va con él

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Que me alñgegra mucho cuando dejan uno! O si no... ¡Jashin-sama los castigará! ¡Los veo en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambio de cuerpos**

Sumari: Cuando se pide un deseo, tienes que tratar de especificarlo bien porque si no, se puede cumplir de la manera que menos esperas…

-Bla Bla- Diálogos

-"Bla Bla"- Pensamientos

//Flash Back//: Recuerdos (Depende de cómo se va desarrollando la historia veo si pongo o no)

(Yo: Bla bla): Comentarios míos

Deidara: ¡Hola, hun! ¡Voy a ser el declaimer hoy! Porque la inútil de la escritora seguro que va estar un rato en blanco

Sakura-Gaara-15: ¡Hey puede ser que esté en blanco pero sigo escuchando!

Deidara: ¿Quién dijo qué no quería que escucharas, hun?

Sakura-Gaara-15: ¿Quieres salir con un pijama rosado de los teletubis o uno morado de Bartney?

Deidara: Mejor me callo. Los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a la autora, solo nos usa para ponernos en ridículo, hun… ¿? ¡Hey! ¿¡Quién ha escrito esto, hun!?

Sakura-Gaara-15: ¿Pues quién más? ¬¬ (Se lleva a rastras a Deidara del lugar)

Capítulo 3:

-¿Qué te sucede Deidara?- Pregunta la chica en el cuerpo del pelirrojo al verlo algo enfadado

-Nada… ¡Hagamos explotar cosas!- Cambió repentinamente y se llevó corriendo a su Danna

Un Rato después:

-¡Danna voy a lago, hun!-

-Bueno, yo me quedó aquí- Dice sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en un inmenso árbol

Pasó una hora y media más o menos y Deidara volvió con la chica en el cuerpo de Sasori

-¿Danna lo hice esperar mucho?-

-No- responde con la mirada en un libro que estaba leyendo para después apartar la vista de él y darle una sonrisa

-"¿Estará loco? Tarde apropósito para hacerlo enojar ¿Desde cuándo es paciente? Y esa sonrisa me dio miedo ¿tendrán razón los demás, hun?" ¿Volvemos, hun?-

-Como quieras- Y se van los dos a la Baticueva… perdón, a la cueva de los Akatsukis

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Deidara!- Gritaron Kisame y Hidan que lo insultó al final

-¿Uh? ¿Se acordaron, hun? ¿Encima ese pedazo de Jashinista idiota?- Decía con los ojos enormes y brillosos como un chibi

-Hey €%$#/(! al menos me he acordado de tu cumpleaños ¡Jashin te castigará!-

-Sempai ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños?-

-Sí, hun-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Deidara-Sempai!-

Kisame le regala una bolita pequeña transparente

-Hey se ha puesto rosa, hun- Dice mirándola

-Eso significa que eres afeminado- Le explica Kísame, consiguiendo un "¡No es sierto!" del afeminado, perdón del artista rubio- Si se te pone azul es que eres muy feo- Y se la da a Kakuzu y se la pone azul y todos muriéndose de la risa- Si se te pone roja es que eres un idiota- Se la da a tobi y imaginen que…- Si se te pone morada es que te gusta Barney, si se te pone verde es que eres como Zetsu y si te toca amarillo es que estás loco y te no tienes cerebro, y por último si se te pone naranja es que te huelen los pies, y se la da nueva mente a Deidara

-¡Miren a sempai se le puso multicolor!- Grita Tobi señalando a la pequeña bolita ahora de todos los colores mencionados

-¡Esto está defectuoso, hun!- Dice guardando rápidamente la bolita en su bolsillo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Hidan tirado en el piso muerto de la risa- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! E…e…este es… es tu regalo ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Hidan estiende la mano con mucha dificultad porque reía cada vez más fuerte y sacaba de su capa un peine

-¡Lo que quería, hun!-

Konan le regaló una flor de origami, Pein una foto de él autografiada por él mismo, Itachi le regaló… bueno nada… Kakuzu le regalo un palito de helado quejándose de que tuvo que gastar dinero, comerse el helado y darle el palito, Zetsu le regaló una planta carnívora y Tobi un dibujo con todos garabatos que había hecho recién cuando se enteró que era el cumpleaños de su sempai

- Deidara… perdón yo no te he regalado nada- Dice la que ahora tenía cabellos rojos

- No importa - Dice muy alegre- Ya es un regalo que estés de nuevo, hun -

- Oh - Solo pudo articular

Cuando ya había anochecido y todos ya estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo la chica mira por la ventana como aquella vez que pidió ese deseo estuvo un buen rato mirando la ventana esperando a que pasara otra estrella fugaz o que se le apareciera una Vaquita de San Antonio (Yo: O Mariquita, como le digan… aquí algunos dicen que cumplen deseos)

-¿A quién engaño? No voy a tener la misma suerte de ver otra estrella fugaz sería casi imposible- Dice dispuesta a volver a su cama y dormir, pero como dijo era "_casi" _imposible porque delante de ella pasó otra- "¡Si que tengo suerte! ¡Deseo volver a mi cuerpo!"- Muy feliz se fue a dormir esperando ansiosa el día del mañana

* * *

¡Perdonenme si lo hice muy corto, no me maten! Lo estube haciendo de a poco y hubo una parte que me agarró la inspiración (ojo, no se crean, no mucha) y bueno lo continué espero que les haya agradado ¡Dejen reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cambio de cuerpos**

Sumari: Cuando se pide un deseo, tienes que tratar de especificarlo bien porque si no, se puede cumplir de la manera que menos esperas…

-Bla Bla- Diálogos

-"Bla Bla"- Pensamientos

//Flash Back//: Recuerdos (Depende de cómo se va desarrollando la historia veo si pongo o no)

(Yo: Bla bla): Comentarios míos

Tobi: ¡Hola a todos hoy Tobi será el declairmer porque es un buen chico! (Aparece Deidara)

Deidara: ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí, hun!? (Grita mientras lo señala con un dedo)

Tobi: La autora le pidió a Tobi que sea declaimer con sempai ¡Y él aceptó porque es un buen chico!

Deidara: ¿¡Pero en qué estará pensando, hun!? ¡Tobi vete!

Tobi: Demo… Tobi es un buen chico

Deidara: (Cara de irritación) Está bien, hun… Los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a

Sakura-Gaara-15

Tobi: ¡Tobi es buen chico!... (Se escucha una explosión)

Deidara: n.n Ahora que Tobi salió volando… ¡Disfruten del fic!

Capítulo 4:

A la mañana siguiente Kelly sale corriendo hacia al baño, sin notar nada, que hasta casi se lleva algunos por delante.

-"Tengo miedo de mirarme al espejo"- Pensaba la chica- "¿Y si me quedo así para siempre?... Espero que haya sido solo un mal sueño"- Lenta mente va abriendo los ojos, se lleva una pequeña sorpresa, que en realidad no lo era porque ya se lo esperaba- "Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, esto no es un sueño y no se me cumplió el deseo"- Ella se miraba al espejo sus ahora ojos miel y cabello pelirrojo, seguía siendo Sasori- "Me tendré que acostumbrar, también tendré que adaptarme a su personalidad y aprender sus habilidades, sino sospecharán de mi… hay un problema ¿¡Cómo haré!?"-Se revolcaba por el piso como un Sasori chibi con cascadas en los ojos. Lo que le tenía más preocupada era si le obligaran a cumplir una misión y morir en el intento, o peor, que descubrieran que no era el pelirrojo- ¡Ya sé buscaré la forma de escapar y vivir una vida normal aquí en este mundo!… Bueno, algo normal- Pensaba con el puño alzado, con una pose de dedicación y los ojos que le salían llamas (Yo: Si se dieron cuenta, pueden ver que es algo bipolar… y que q tiene dos personalidades, una tímida, dulce, callada, paciente y otra extrovertida y algo impaciente, y hace un teatro dramático, pero esta parte no se la muestra mucho a los demás)

Casi todos los Akatsukis ya estaban todos en la sala menos Deidara que dormía y "_Sasori" _que estaba en el baño pensando en cómo iba a escapar y si podría.

-¿No vieron algo extraño en Sasori?- Pregunta Konan

-Sí, siempre fue rarito- Dice Zetsu

-No puedes decir nada estas en lo mismo, además me refiero hoy en la mañana- Aclara

-Si… tienes razón hoy salió de su cuarto corriendo al baño con una #%¬&/ sonrisa- Hidan contestó

-Y a Tobi le dio miedo- Decía agarrándole un escalofrío

-Hola… ¿De qué hablaban, hun?- Sale un Deidara recién levantado

-Jjj…jjjjj… ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Todos se mataron de la risa cuando vieron el pelo de "puercoespín" de Deidara.

Todo rojo- ¡No se rían, hun! ¡Todas las mañanas me levanto así, hun!-

-¿Por qué Tobi nunca se había dado cuenta?- Pregunta el enmascarado

-Debe ser porque estás tan dormido cuando te levantas, que te toma media hora salir del cuarto porque muchas veces te chocas con la pared, hun- (Todos se imaginan a un chibi Tobi chocándose una y otra vez la pared para salir por la puerta que está justo al lado)

-¿Qué hacen todos?- Dice en modo de saludo Kelly

-¿Ahora nos saluda?… me está dando miedo… ¿Esta borracho?- Se murmuraban entre todos mientras la otra los miraba con cara confusa

-¡Buenos días, danna, hun!-

-Sasori… ¿Me das dinero?- Pregunta Kakuzu con la mano extendida

-No-

-No está borracho- Y la momia sale corriendo

- ¡Hey avaro #%¬&/" Gane la apuesta dame el dinero!- Sale corriendo detrás del que había salido corriendo a la velocidad de la luz al saber que había perdido la apuesta

-Sasori… dinos… ¿Ta ha pasado algo o te has tomado algo últimamente?- Le pregunta Pein

-¿Eh? Nn… no-

-¿No ven? Está muy bien- Y se lo lleva de allí arrastrando

-¿No será un espía de Konoha, que ha usado un jutsu para transformarse en Sasori y así espiarnos?- Pregusta desconfiado Kisame

-No… si fuera verdaderamente un espía, por lo menos trataría actuar como Sasori, pero es verdad que está muy raro últimamente, pero no descartemos que puede ser otra persona, además es raro que parecía realmente Sasori el que estaba muerto en el campo de batalla, era muy real para ser una marioneta de él- Hacía sus deducciones Itachi

-A partir de mañana vigílenlo de cerca- Ordena a todos Pein

-¡Hai!- Se van todos del lugar

Pasó el día normal… bueno normal para ellos.

-Danna vallamos a dormir- Dice un cansado Deidara

-Si- Al entrar a la habitación se sintió mareada, sentía que en cuanquier momento se iba a desmallar, y eso pasó.

De a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio que la miraban un rubio y un pelirrojo - ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?- Dice señalando al pelirrojo. Para en seco, mira a su alrededor, después saca un espejito que tenía- ¿¡Qué hago yo aquí!? "No tendría que estar en mi casa. Ahora estoy de vuelta en mi cuerpo, pero todavía sigo aquí"- Ahora ya sabía, la próxima iba a especificar sus deseos… si es que había una próxima vez.

-Eso es lo que te íbamos a preguntar, hun-

-…- Se quedó muy shockeada, no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo recuerdo, que estaba en tu cuerpo, y que estaba en un mundo extraño y muy avanzado comparado con el nuestro, y una señora me obligaba a ir a un colegio o algo así- Dice mirando a Deidara y después a Kelly

-¡Espera! ¿¡No le has hecho nada a esa señora!? ¿No?- Le preguntó horrorizada

-No- Respondió secamente

-¿Sabes que ha pasado, hun?-

-Pues si… yo pedí el deso de venir aquí a una estrella fugaz… pero… no salió como esperaba… tampoco el de volver a mi cuerpo…-

-¿Qué haremos con ella Danna, hun?- Le pregunta a Sasori

-Mmm…- Pensanba en eso, hasta que de pronto, se escuchan unos pasos aproximándose a la habitación…

* * *

¿Y? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si... ¡Dejen reviews! y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar


	5. Chapter 5

¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Espero que les guste el cap.

Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y algunas personalidades están en OCC.

-Bla bla-Diálogos

-"Bla bla "- Pensamientos

(Yo: Bla Bla) Comentarios míos

//Flash Back//: Recuerdos

Deidara: Hola, hun

Tobi: ¡Hola a todos, Tobi es un buen chico!

Deidara: ¿¡Otra vez, hun!?

Tobi: ¡Tobi será comentarista con su sempai todas las actualizaciones!

¿?: No se olviden de mí

Deidara: ¿Eh? ¿Quién ere tú?

¿?: Zero, de otro anime, de Vampire Knight

Tobi: ¿Y por qué usted está aquí?

Zero: No se, la autora me trajo

Deidara: A veces me gustaría saber que está pasando por la cabeza de la autora, hun

Tobi: A Tobi le da miedo como nos mira Zero-san

Deidara: Si tiene algo raro en sus colmillos… me está dando miedo

Zero: Es que soy vampiro

Deidara y Tobi: ¡Waaaaaa! (Salen corriendo)

Sakura-Gaara-15: ¡Hey vuelvan, menos mal que eran valientes ninjas! (Los persigue)

Didara y Tobi: ¡Waaaa, que miedo, la autora! (Se esconden detrás de Zero)

Zero: Como ya saben, los personajes de Naruto ni yo, le pertenecemos a Sakura-Gaara-15, solo nos usa para entretenerse y puede ser que algunas personalidades estén en OCC (Se va)

Deidara y Tobi: ¡Espéranos, no nos dejes con el demonio! (Se van tras Zero)

Sakura-Gaara-15: ¡Heyyy vuelvan! ¿¡No que le tenían miedo!? (Los sigue persiguiendo, hasta que no se puede visualizar a nadie en el lugar)

Capítulo 5:

-Escuche otra voz ¿Con quién están hablando?- Entra Pein

-Con nadie- Responde Sasori

-Estábamos hablando con nuestras amiguitas, las hadas invisibles del reino arcoíris, descanse líder, hun. Que seguramente está cansado- Sasori mira a su discípulo con cara de "¿No se te podría haber ocurrido otra escusa?"

-Mm… Está bien, que raritos…- Se va

-Estuvo cerca, hun- Kelly sale de debajo de la cama

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunta Sasori

-K… Kelly- Responde un poco nerviosa

-Es raro. Parecía saber todo de nosotros, hun ¡¿Eres una espía?! ¿¡Y nos has mentido!?- La agarra del cuello

Con dificultad de hablar a causa de que la estaba ahorcando- E…e…espera… n…no…es…a…así-

-Déjala, Deidara- Mirando a su Danna la suelta- Habla-

-¿Cómo lo podría explicárselos? Pues… en mi mundo, casi todos los conocen y saben todo de ustedes y los de este mundo, seguro se estarán preguntando cómo es posible, nosotros podemos ver todo sus movimientos, y saber que hicieron o harán, atreves de un objeto cuadrado llamado televisión-

-¿Es eso que mostraba imágenes?- Pregunta Sasori- ¿Qué esa señora miraba siempre cosas que no entendía?

-Si- A Deidara le brillaban los ojos imaginándose, las cosas maravillosas que tendría en el mundo de la chica, Sasori sin poder creer el discípulo que tenía, por las caras de niño pequeño descubriendo cosas nuevas, y Kelly se aguantaba la risa.

-Aún no hemos decidido qué hacer con ella- Dice Sasori

-Ah… tienes razón Danna… hun- Piensa- ¿Y si decimos que la encontramos? Hun-

-Seguramente, la torturarían, la harían su esclava, o la matarían- A Kelly se le ponen los pelos de punta ¿En qué se había metido?

Se abre la puerta- ¿Están seguros que no hay nadie más… además de las cosas esas invisibles productos de sus *creativas* imaginaciones?- Entra nuevamente Pein a la habitación-… ¿Y Sasori? ¿No estaba hace unos momentos?- Decía mientras inspeccionaba la habitación con la mirada. Gracias a los reflejos la velocidad de ninja de Sasori, los dos se habían metido en el armario.

-Si… jeje… recién salió, hun- El líder lo mira con desconfianza, pero se termina de convencer y por fin sale de aquel cuarto. Instantáneamente los dos salieron de su escondite recién el líder se había ido, Kelly estaba levemente sonrojada, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico.

-¿Y si la escondemos hasta que se nos ocurra algo, hun?-

-Ehh… mejor… ¿No me dejan ir?- Poniendo una sonrisa

-No, sabes mucho de nosotros, no podemos permitir que se lo cuentes a alguien y si, ya sé lo que vas a decir, que no se lo dirás a nadie, pero no podemos arriesgarnos- Contesta Sasori

-…- Se quedó sin habla- "¿Lee la mente o algo así?"-

-Y no, no leo la mente- Responde a la respuesta que se había formulado en la cabeza de la chica

-…- Se alejaba un poco de él

Esa noche Kelly había dormido en la cama de Sasori, ya que el no dormía y anda a saber que hacía mientras todos descansaban. La chica se despertó repentinamente sin saber porqué, a lo mejor no tendría sueño. Cuando se levanta, ve a Sasori mirando por la ventana, lo contempla por unos segundos

-¿No puedes dormir?- Le pregunta el pelirrojo

-No, no tengo sueño- Le contesta- Va y se acerca a la ventana- Qué hermoso paisaje… De donde vengo ya casi ni se ven las estrellas y los árboles son escasos- Contempla todo lo que hay, las estrellas, los árboles, la luna, los animales nocturnos que andan por allí. Sasori mira su rostro, parecía tener una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa gentil en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces por las noches para pasar el tiempo hasta que se haga de día?- Le pregunta-… Como tú no duermes, haces algo mientras lamentablemente tangas que esperar a que los otros despierten, te lo digo porque, se que… la paciencia no es tu fuerte-

-Me aburro- Contesta a su respuesta y la otra tiene una caída estilo ánime- O perfecciono mis marionetas-

-"Vaya que hace cosas muy divertidas… bueno, yo no puedo decir nada… a veces soy igual…- Dice con una gota en la sien

La mira unos segundos y frunce el ceño- ¿Qué, no te vas a dormir?- Dice con un tono un poco grosero

-¿Qué, te molesto?- Algo enojada

-No, pero seguramente estas cansada- Decía sin mucha importancia

-Pues trataré de dormir…- Dice la peli castaña, se dirige a la cama y se cubre con las sábanas, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dormida

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en el comedor de la baticueva, digo de la cueva de los Akatsukis, menos Kelly que estaba escondida en la habitación del dúo *Artístico*

* * *

Se que lo hice cortito, pero ¡Perdonenme por eso y por tardar tanto! Pero por lo moenos los subo =P. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el cap. y por favor... ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
